


Magical Stone

by Manderine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Forest, Humor, Old English 'to the best of my ability', Olympic game event thing, Romance, Violence, alt universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manderine/pseuds/Manderine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin and his cronies travel to the Charming Palace for a Masquerade Ball in search of information on their precious stone. There sure that someone must know. But there's more than one event happening at the palace and a lot more people than expected show up. They need more time and thus get sucked into the 'games'. And what will happen when Rumplestiltskin saves a girl from the drunk blundering idiot Gaston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Travels and Invitations

“Oh Darling, as much as I love a good ruse you should really sit this one out.” Cruella put in. 

Maleficent scoffed, finally through fussing with Ursula’s gown, “We don’t need them running for the hills, men hiding the woman, woman hiding the children.” She rambled on with a flourish of her hand.

Rumplestiltskin stood before them feining a hurt, shocked expression. “What do you take me for some kind of-of ‘Monster’?” he asked in a show of theatrics placing a hand to his heart. 

“Well you’re hardly the picture book of bedtime stories.” Ursula monotoned. 

Cruella rolled her eyes and swung a fur over her shoulders. “You know what we mean Rumple darling but were there to ‘blend’. Besides the Charmings already know you, and you’re not even ready.” She finished gesturing to his leathery brocade. 

Rumplestiltskin had dropped his mockery to stand before them in all his full glory. Which was still shorter than the three of them but the air ‘or rather dark magic’ around him made for a rather intimidating presence. 

“Well since we’re all so worried about appearances.” He giggled manically snapping his fingers. Moments later scarlet red smoke billowed around him smelling of rust and woodsmoke. When it cleared a man stood in his place, or rather a younger, far more handsome ‘fully human’ version of Rumpelstiltskin. 

“Well?” urged Rumplestiltskin from the receiving end of the glares. 

“Well. Rumple, if you could look like this all the time why hide behind those ghastly scales.” Cruella inquired. 

“I must admit, it is a good look for you Rumple” Ursula mused, looking him up and down. His usual scaled face was now that of a regular man, maybe around prince Charmings age. HIs hair was shorter but no longer wild and styled back in waves of dark brown. Finally his outfit had been replaced with red floral silk velvet jacket embroidered in gold with a matching waist coat and breeches. White stockings covered his calves giving him every appearance of a royal. 

“Whats wrong with scales hm, and hows that gonna help us blend, he’s still gonna stick out like a sore thumb?” Maleficent demanded.

“Ehm, ladies as much as I’d love to stick around and chat there’s a carriage awaiting and a Charming Ball to attend to.” Rumple remarked snidely. 

“Yes,” Ursula chimed in already headed for the door “let’s get this over with.” 

Rumplestiltskin rose a brow and grinned at the other two women before following Ursula through entrance hall. It was less than half a day’s travel; by magical carriage anyway. 

They’d have to put a glamor up upon arrival however. The faceless driver and horses from whatever evil dimension Rumple got them from weren’t exactly people friendly. The horses alone were three different shades of dark covered in a veil of black smoke and shadows, glowing red eyes and the temper of maleficent on a particularly bad morning. 

The cabin was fully enclosed about two or so feet off the ground with a step leading up to it. The far side held one large window shaded by a white curtain embroidered in gold with red tassels. Plush white seats were easily sunk into as they took their seats and began their short trek to the Charmings.

“I need the seat closest to the door, I get motion sick.” Ursula demanded. 

“Oh-give it a rest darling you’re doing wonderful.” Cruella grunted already hours into the trip. The seats were enchanted literally to transform suiting each person's comforts. Not to mention the enchanted buggie provided for a very smooth nearly bumpless ride along the roads.

“This carriage is stuffy enough without your smoking.” Ursula replied “I don’t understand why we couldn’t magic ourselves there, it’s not like were there to make an appearance.” 

“We’re there to inquire about the stone, we’ll draw enough attention with our quandary without poofing into existence. We need to make our presence known as regular lord and lady’s showing up for a masquerade Ball.” Rumple drawled irate as they’d gone over this multiple times. 

“Regular, Rumple were anything but, are you forgetting prince Harald will be there? I nearly burned his kingdom down and I’d do it again.” Maleficent ticked. 

“Well then let’s keep those hard feelings behind that mask tonight as well shall we?.” Rumpelstiltskin jibed as the carriage jolted to a stop. They were already waiting in a short line of visitors for this evening. 

“Were here early?” Ursula remarked irritably. 

“Wonderful” Cruella deadpanned, flicking her cigar out the window. 

Maleficent turned her own glare at Rumplestiltskin having caught his intentions, she’d been just as annoyed at their constant ramblings the whole trip. But to waste magic on getting there faster? She was beginning to question his antics.

It wasn’t long before they were pulling up through the gates and around a cobbled street courtyard. A large fountain and small decorated yard in the middle made it all the more welcoming. It was still noon by the looks of it, and the view they had of the lake was absolutely breathtaking. The clicking of the door opening was their only cue as a humble little man in uniform came into view. 

“Welcome to the Snow Palace.” He greeted as Rumple stood up from his seat. 

As a ‘lord’ or ‘Prince’ whatever, he was the first out offering his hand to the ladies playing his role as gentleman until they were all before the greeter as he went through his announcements, and where they were to reside until the Ball. As it turned out there was a sequence of events following the ball that would run through the weekend up until midweek. The following of which required invitation, one that they hadn’t yet attained if they even needed one.

Alas the short little man was readily full of information. With just the right amount of persuasion they’d find out more. 

“Step back, this is quite potent.” Said Ursula as she posed her hands. Almost immediately a purple fog began to entwine about her fingertips slowly making its way for the man too terrified to move. When the fog reached him it began seeping into him through his eyes nose and mouth. When it cleared he stood before them in a daze not really looking at them but through them. 

“How does one attain this...invitation” She asked scornfully. 

“Invitations have been sent out prior to the Ball…But there are still an openings left, as long as you are invited by the king and queen themselves.” He finished. 

“Ugh, I say we stay for the party and just get out of here regardless.” Cruella declared glancing at her manicure.

“That’s not an option we need the stone.” Maleficent replied. 

“Well if we stay longer we risk being detected.” said Ursula draining the fog from their informant. Luckily the other carriages were parked at odd angles just out of view. And unfortunately for their greeter, he’d be suffering quite the headache the rest of the night. 

Coming out of his smoke induced coma the man snapped awake with a low groan. “Uh-hm, my apologies right this way if you’d please, the events are not yet happening for a few hours.”

They were allotted a short tour of the grounds with the other early arrivals as they made their way around a large garden. A maze of bushes and finely cropped trees surrounded a gazebo overlooking the lake. And there was a buffet waiting with a steadily growing group of people. Upon their group’s arrival a particularly eager couple in the center of attention turned to them. 

“Welcome! Please make yourself comfortable, there’s plenty of refreshments.” Said the woman alongside her husband. Prince Charming and Snow White, ever inseparable as always. 

“Yes, and the entertainment as well, Mr. Smith here should provide for you anything else you might need. Just ask.” Charming said with an annoying little grin.   
“Ugh well I don’t know about you all, but I’m famished.” Stated Cruella through her fanning. “You know if you took those furs off you’d be a lot cooler.” Maleficent uttered. 

“What and risk someone’s grimy sticky fingers getting on it.” She replied utterly gobsmacked clicking her fan closed. “Are you coming or not?”

“Oh yes lead the way,” Ursula said as the three ladies made their way to the buffet table. 

“Obnoxious hellions.” Rumple muttered to himself as he watched them run off.

“Oh- I’m sure there not that bad.” said an all too cheery voice behind him. 

Making an about face he came head to head with the charmings themselves. “Ah, my Lady.” he said bowing politely before taking her hand and gracefully placing his kiss upon her third knuckle.

Snow politely nod her head at the sign of respect as Rumple turned his attention to Charming bowing in turn. Normally he did this as show of mockery and theatrics in past meetings but here it was graceful and tactic. 

“Welcome Sir-” Charming faltered at his name.

“Rumanos Stilinski of Sailenthaine, Far North of here about a fortnight after the nearest town from the troll bridge.”

Both Charmings grimaced at the mention of the troll bridge. “The troll bridge? I hope you didn’t have any problems.” 

“No no, nasty things they can be aye, but a little cunning can go a long way against the wee brained beasts.” He replied eliciting a laugh from both royals.

“Ah, isn’t that right, well I thought you looked familiar but I can’t say I’ve travelled that far North. Why all the way up here?.” Charming finished. 

“We’ve been travelling, the youngest of my sisters has a taste for adventure and we’ve both family and friends this way when we heard of the Ball.” Rumple replied thinking quickly, it was enough that he’d given himself the name Rumanos Stilinski, he didn’t need them getting overly suspicious.

“Oh well you’ve travelled such a long way already and there are many sights to see here. If you’d like we can send you on a tour and could stay the night, we’ve rooms already prepared.” Charming offered readily.

“Oh that’d be wonderful! And you could stay for the events as well. Many suitors and eligible daughters from around the kingdom are here for the games. I’m sure your sisters wouldn't be obliged to the idea.” replied Snow enthusiastically.

“Ah-of course they’d be enthused by the mention, if we may?” Rumple replied courteously. 

“Absolutely we’d be honored to have you, I’ll send word right away.” Charming stated grinning wildly. “You’ll have to endeavour your stories of travel with us later Stilinski, in the meantime we have to make our rounds, please say hello to your sisters for us.” They said before politely taking their leave. 

“Will do my Charmings. Will do.” Rumplestiltskin muttered under his breath.


	2. Masquerade Ball

The ballroom was a glorious view, duo white marble staircases elbowing into a vast open room. Statues of famous inventors and the liking lined the walls and archways. Floor to ceiling windows along the far wall presenting a magnificent view of the gardens and brightly lit balcony open to all guests. Flowers and decorations filled the tables set along each side, and all the while caterers were maneuvering around passing out champagne and small appetizers. 

“Good god do people even know where they’re going? That’s the third time I’ve been jostled.” Cruella grumbled aloud. 

“That’s what happens in a crowded room, kinda like a bunch of caged animals no?” Maleficent replied giving her fur a once over. She knew full well her methods for obtaining furs. 

“Alright, focus please? I’d like to leave sooner rather than later.” Ursula scolded. 

“Oh come on darling, enjoy yourself, this is a party after all.” Cruella pointed out gesturing the grand ballroom.

“Yes, a party nobody will be ‘enjoying’ if we can’t find some answers.” Rumplestiltskin put in frustratedly. The Charming’s had already had the first dance and were finishing making rounds as another play of music started. 

“Oh no, Rumple bumple better move quick, here they come.” Cruella said evilly eying the group headed towards them.

Rumplestiltskin sighed behind his red/gold jester themed mask, he was seriously re-considering this undercover identity. The spell he’d used to conceal his appearances had quite the effect on the non-magical folk. It was akin to using a very weak love potion on the population and had most of the ladies swooning over him all night. Not to mention his mask was far too stuffy it’s was a wonder he hadn’t lashed out at anyone yet. 

“Get to work I want answers.” He growled.

Perhaps by pure dumb luck he’d swiftly caught ahold of a waiting womans arm pulling her into an already heated Allemande dance. She’d been standing nearby nearly half an hour now. Reading of all things, propped up against the wall while they spoke of magic. A princess he was certain, it was a wonder she hadn’t a partner already. Perhaps she was a spy? After all who even reads at an event like this? 

“Oh!” The girl gasped in surprise, her intricate golden mask over her eyes slipping a little as the book was wrenched from her hands. Come to think of it, maybe he should’ve asked, that’d be the polite thing to do anyway...Too bad, he was a monster after all, but better late than never really. 

“Care for a dance?” He giggled hellishly, although it came out more of a deep chuckle, which he silently cursed himself for. Better not to lead on foolish little girls he wouldn't be able to rid of later.

“Well, I suppose I might now that you’ve ‘asked’.” She emphasized, with a stern look that softened into a questioning glare. “Do I know you?” She asked

Her accent was most surprising, he hadn’t heard it since that old coot of Avalonia asked him for a child. His wife was barren and Rumplestiltskin had given her the magic to make life. Magic as always has it’s price to pay, and upsetting the balance of life and death was a large one at that. To give life which otherwise would never be another must die. 

“No, I would certainly remember you m’lady.” Rumple said unwittingly, cursing his loose tongue, he’d surely regret it later. But it was true, she was a beauty to behold. Deep blue sparkling eyes and brunette curls that framed her face beautifully. Not to mention her golden white embellished gown was near perfect complement of his own garb. 

“Than I don’t suppose you’d tell me your name?” The woman asked.

“What would be the fun in that?” He replied as the dance required her to spin into his arm. 

“Well how else am I to address a man with such disregard for books and manners.” She replied wittingly glaring at him through her lashes. Surely she wasn’t upset about that? He thought. It was just a book.

“I’m sure it’s fine. Did you mark your place?” He replied nonchalantly. 

“Hardly, I’m afraid I couldn’t manage it being ripped from my hold.” She answered. To be fair he’d marked her place with a simple string of gold large enough for a bracelet. ‘He’d plenty to spare,’ and placed it upon a small round side table nearby with a snap of his fingers. But she needn’t know that until later. 

“So you weren't listening?” 

“What?” 

“Nothing, never mind. You wouldn’t happen to have been in the area long?” 

“Uh-no,” She continued confused, “we’ve only just arrived. Father has this idea in his head that I’m destined meet some brave knight during the games. But that’s not all true, the tournaments open for all.” She finished. 

“Ah, no desire to be wed to a gallant, handsome and brave man.” Rumplestiltskin mused as they danced between partners in line. 

“It’s not all that, I- I’d just wish to marry for love is all.” She replied to which Rumple could understand. He’d once been married an arranged marriage sorted between his aunts and the Mills daughter. They’d grown to love one another until he’d gone and mucked it up. 

‘Well, then I wish you the best.” He told her as the song came to an end, then bringing her right hand in his to his lips. “Sir Rumanos Stilinski of Sailenthaine.” He formally introduced wincing slightly at his false identity. “Your books upon the table where you were standing.” 

“Princess Belle of Avalonia. Thank you” She curtsied as those around them began another dance. “I’ll see you around? For the games?” Belle asked politely. With a look of confusion Rumple nod to which Belle’s smile grew. 

“Later than.” She said before scurrying off to find her forgotten book. ‘Strange thing.’ 

“Well well well, looks like we have a winner.” Ursula mused from behind him. She’d witnessed for some time now the two googly each other. 

“Yes she’s quite the pretty little thing isn’t she.” Cruella added laughing as Maleficent’s smile grew wider. “You aren’t growing soft on us over a girl are you Rumple?” 

“Enough, get back to work the lot of you! And that’s enough wine.” He scolded as they scurried off. 

00000000000000

Later that evening

00000000000000

“I’ve unintentionally spoken to several clerics tonight, and each have separately told me to tread carefully after seeking all that dark magic. A simple back off would’ve suffice.” Maleficent reported.

“Everyone say’s that they’ve seen a shooting star nothing more.” Ursula said. Rumple rolled his eyes.

On the bright side, he had a particularly good lead from an eccentric man in all purple and flashy colors, but he’d have to look into it… the guy was completely nutters. Muttering about his top hat needing repairs before he could search for his daughter. Not that he could judge the later. 

“Do try not to draw any more attention from the clerics dearie, we don’t need them grouping. Now does anyone have any actual leads or are we doomed to stay the night? And into these dreadful games” Rumple asked. They’d been shown their quarters shortly after speaking with the Charmings. Their ‘traveling’ things (that Rumple had to magic into both existence and the storage of the carriage) were brought into their respective rooms. 

Later they’d also found out that by agreeing to the Charmings invitation it was an automatic entry for Rumples admittance in the game. The woman of course would watch, as well as enjoy daily strolls and tea parties in the park. 

“It’s been a long night of drunken idiots sputtering about the games, nobody’s talking about the stone, if they even know about it. Are you sure it even landed here?” Maleficent replied

“You’ve been wrong before.” Ursula said sipping from her nearly empty glass of champagne.

“Yes I’m sure, magic doesn’t lie dearie and I’ve never been wrong!” He replied waspishly. “It’s been a week since it happened, this shouldn’t be that hard.”

“Well apparently a meteor like rock falling from the sky without making any ‘boom’ landing is a lot less exciting than the Charming Olympic games.” Cruella stated rather annoyed at the party wasted.

Rumple glared after her as she switched out her glass from a traveling waiter; the mask covering an expression that usually had grown men trembling. Several odd hours into this party and they’d hardly gotten through a quarter. And not one of them could offer any real help. 

“Looks like we’re settling in then.” He told them irritably, as a group of woman brushed by Rumple giggling.

“Brilliant.” Cruella said almost to herself before downing the glass. 

Sighing greatly Rumplestiltskin ushered them off once more, he knew having Cruella at the party was like inviting an alcoholic to a wine tasting and then telling them not to try anything. But alas he needed the numbers especially now to get through all these people, surely someone has something on his stone. It was a key ingredient to his plan, the one that would get his son back. Not that they knew that, as far as they were aware it was just something else to manipulate Regina with. 

The Charming's had left the party much earlier that evening, right when things began to get rowdy. That was common enough, no need to put the queen in danger of drunken mindless men if it could be avoided. That being said he was leaving the party as well. The numbers had steadily dwindled by the hour, those left would be too incoherent to walk let alone properly answer his questions. Much like his accomplices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching the TV show 'Merlin' and 'Pride and Prejudice' Forgive me lol. And I'm making this castle up as I go, bare with :)


	3. A Better Fighter

The qualification rounds where due to begin soon and the mass of people that’d shown up were breaking down into several groups. The top ten of each grouping would have a space in the final tournament of each event. Of course he’d tried to withdraw several times. But his annoying little prince wasn’t having any of it. “It’ll be fun, and I’m sure you’ll make it to the second round at least, then you’ll see.” he said. 

 

‘We’ll see who has fun…’ Was all that Rumple could think as some of the castle servants came into view beyond their tent flap. Somehow his three hellions had conjured up a personal tent for him among the combatants. He wouldn't be surprised about getting wind of bandits in the area. Then again he doubted those stolen from where around to complain anymore so problem solved really.   
His group was due to begin mid-afternoon in the arena for a mele. A dangerous event but otherwise a people's favorite. They’d enter on horseback and proceed to fight till the last man was left standing. Your opponent won by either putting you into a position of submission, disarming or otherwise killing.

 

Rumple hadn’t any armor or rather Rumanos hadn’t which is how he’d found himself and several others with a full suit of armor from the Royal palace armory. And since it was customary ‘for a noble at least’ to have another prepare them for a fight; and in victory for them to be taken care of afterwards there was now a castle servant scrambling around ‘his space.’ He could hardly blink without the scraggly boy finding something new to toy around with. 

 

Before he knew what was happening the obnoxious servant was getting him dressed in chainmail. Which had it not been for the extra strength of the dark one powers he might’ve been automatically eliminated from the games. Not that he’d been weak before becoming the dark one but it was definitely a hindrance from his usual fight. Next came plated shoulder armor and black leather armored bracer cuffs fastened with buckles up his forearm. Finally a helmet thrust into the nook of his left arm and a sword in his right. 

 

“You're ready sir,” said the boy in a grim but upbeat way as if to say, ‘You’ll be lucky to see the sunrise again.’ and ‘I’ll probably be the one to pry the armor off your dead body.’ then turned to leave.

 

“I haven’t a horse,” He replied in monotone as he was round towards the door. 

 

“Try the ones you rode in on.” was his only reply as the young man left his tent.

 

“Insolent little-” 

 

“Ah ah! Rumple,” Cruella admonished from just outside the entrance. “You wouldn't be about to give us away now would you?” She murmured gesturing his semi-posed for magic hand. 

 

“Yes do try not to draw attention,” Maleficent mocked sarcastically. As Rumpelstiltskin himself brushed passed the ladies.

 

“A simple ‘Thank you’ would do nicely.” Cruella grunted in amusement following him out.

 

Standing just outside the tent was a tall chestnut brown horse well muscled, fed and groomed for the day’s events. 

 

“Where did you get it.” Rumple asked almost too quietly. 

 

“Well where do you think,” Ursula replied.

 

“It’s not like we could saddle those demons you call horses. The stable boy nearly had his soul taken just by handling them.” Maleficent said. 

 

“Hm, serves him right.” He scoffed. Maleficent rose a brow. 

 

“There a bit temperamental.” Rumple conceded. 

 

The time for games came around sooner rather than later and Rumplestiltskin was less than impressed. They’d gathered the most unlikely bunch together, and despite separating well trained soldiers from the maybe ‘less skilled’; there were certainly some large looking brute’s that’d probably end up winning the competition. And speaking of those talented four men dressed in matching blue capes were gathered pointing and laughing in his general direction. 

 

“Ahah, and look at this wee one!” the most foul of the bunch called out. He really was drawing attention, probably drunk already not to mention he was standing maybe 15 feet from them. “He’ll be lucky to make it out alive!” Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes.

 

It was like being a lowly coward spinner all over again, recruiting soldiers from the ogre wars plaguing his mind once more threatening to take his son. Tormenting him, these men knew he was an easy target simply because he was smaller in size and they’d likely treat him as such. He’d probably be ignored for most of the mele for easy pickings later on. Or so they thought. 

 

“Hey you!” Another called out, this one seemed to be the leader of the feather hatted bunch. Rumple glanced up to the heavens as he took three easy steps in their direction. 

 

“What could I help you with today gentlemen?” Rumplestiltskin drawled as they appeared to reconsider him. 

 

“Well, since you’ve asked.” The leader spoke which in turn silenced the others. “You see our trusty hand here seems to have misplaced our fortune once again. And now we haven’t the necessary coin for...festivities.

 

“Ah an unfortunate endeavor, alas I’m at odds for what you’d need me.” He replies, he may make gold but that doesn’t mean he’s just gonna hand it out. Even if he has heaps spooled and gathering dust in long forgotten rooms. 

 

“Oh come on now, this will be fun. Tell me what’s your talent.” 

 

“Talent!” an older portly gentleman bust a gut at the mention. Why was it no matter what form he was in people couldn’t believe he could handle a blade. “I’d bet a hundred gold this boy wouldn’t make it beyond the first trumpet.” a tinge of annoyance flood him, the first of three trumpets were sounded after the at least five of the twenty contestants were out for the count. 

 

“Ahah I’ll raise you 50! The boys got on palace armor.” 

 

“That doesn’t mean anything. The king hands out armor to the scribes as long as he has the blood of a baron he’s treated like a prince. He’s probably never fought a day in his life.” 

 

“And if I make it to the next round?” Rumple said rather agitated now. Several burst out laughing, but the four matching musketeers stood grinning rather wickedly in his direction. 

 

“If you win, i'll hand over my trusty servant here Jefferson.” The portly man said musing humorously at the idea he’d actually win. 

 

“You’d give up your manservant.” Rumpelstiltskin noticed him as the rather flamboyant man from last night's masquerade. 

 

The portly man only shrug as if it wasn’t a big deal to him. 

 

“Deal,” he said in finality as the contestants were called into the stadium. 

 

‘Rumanos’ easily escaped the attack of another group to his left who’d placed bettings on himself and several others on not even being able to mount their horse. They were really in for a treat if they thought he was that incompetent. The sounding horns were blown, and their group was lead into the stadium to face the king and Snow white. 

 

Flags and emblems of each nobel combatant were hung, the last left standing would be pronounced winner of the round. And their crest would be placed among the finalist board for that event. Lower class individuals would be represented by a color or name if they even advanced. Rumanos of Sailenthaine had a yellow crest of paired snakes entwined around a castle. 

 

“Welcome to the games! We’re glad you could all make it and are honored here today by your presence.” Charming announced. “Now I know we’re all aware of the rules but intentional killing will have you disqualified from the game's. If you’re hit in critical areas, knocked off your horse, or further disarmed you’re eliminated from the round. Now without further ado please, enjoy the games.” He smiled nodding to his audience. 

 

As they began their lap around the stadium, most knights were tossing a circlet of flowers to their ladies of interest. He’d been given one of course by the same gangly servant who’d dressed him. Some mumblings of tradition, something that had been toyed with for so many years now it was almost work to keep up with. One thing he did know was in his ‘time’ at least for the opening event such as this all offerings would got to the queen. Now it’d probably be seen as an insult to do such in front of the king’s people. He’d ended up throwing it just out of his ‘three helpers reach’ Later he’d say it was just bad aim that it hadn’t reached them. 

 

The mele had begun shortly after the trumpets blaring, turning a freshly raked battle ground into the dust bowl. Blood was shed in a matter of seconds with two already down for the count. Some of the horses had gotten spooked and reared their owners off. There was already a ground battle amidst this clusterfucked mele. Rumple managed to duck a blow that would’ve cost him big, only to come around and clonk the man in the head. It’d seemingly been enough of a distraction for another to come up and dismount the guy. But he’d let his short lived victory go too much to his head as yet another hand was yanking him off his mount. If it wasn’t for the damn chainmail he’d have overpowered him. 

 

Gripping his sword he prepared for the fight, he was about the same size. If he stayed with him he’d have a good chance of staying to the end. He was quite fast and judging from his battle attire probably very well trained if not maybe a bit cocky. Two long katana’s balanced well in each hand as the man wore only black cloth as protection. Both swords swung out to his left one followed after the other in almost rapid succession. Rumple was seriously glad for his shield there was only so much one could do without magic of popping in and out of place. The second horn blew signifying that it was now majorly a ground battle and several were down for the count. It looked like he may be getting that new man servant after all. 

 

It could've been luck or the Dark One’s second nature of cheating but this guy held an eye scratchingly boring fight pattern. So as he once again lifted both swords to the right of his head Rumple slowed his movements ever so slightly with magic fell to one knee semi sliding around him with his shield up to take the blow. Then swung his sword around in time across his back between the shoulder blades. That hit counted both as critical strike and brought him down to his knees. Another horn blew, there were maybe half the contestants left, that manservant was his. 

 

Two more fighters came up to gang against him, they looked kind of similar. 

 

“Lookie at what we have here.” 

 

“I see brother not so useless after all. But no need to keep on going now son we’ve plenty on coin for the tavern now.” 

 

“Oh you see that’s where you're wrong.” Rumple gi-laughed. He had to remember not to giggle like he would as the dark one. 

 

He remembered to late though and they caught it, luckily for him they took it as a nervous quirk laughed it off together. Another brawler came up and took on one of his musketeers. Meanwhile the blows were a little more precise with these guys but still easier to defend. And what the hell was he going to do with a manservant. He’s gonna have to decline the offer or set the man free, no way he was having a manservant in his castle. The sound of loud clanking and multiple trumpets brought him from his musings. The melee was over those left standing which appeared to be the three of them would move onto the final rounds. 

 

“Congratulations final contestants we look forward to seeing you in the final melee and may the best of luck to you in the games!”

 

“Well you’ve quite the hidden talent, Rumanos of Sailenthaine.” Came a voice from his tent doorway. He’d sent the girls off on their tea party and quilting with the other ladies much to their demise. 

 

“Ah, just a little sword work.” Rumple said turning toward the voice. 

 

“Oh, Jefferson your new handservant.” He said bowing with what Rumple swore was a slight curtsy. 

 

“Yes well it so happens I won’t be needing one so, shoo off you go. Back to that portly old man.” Rumple said. 

 

“Bu-, but you won me fair and square. Here are the papers of your ownership.” and bloody hell was this guy serious rushing to give him papers like a child seeking approval, was this guy upset that Rumplestiltskin didn’t want him?

 

“Yes I see that but I have no use for you…” He continued to stand there, smiling of all things.   
“Right,” He stepped back grinning even wider if that was at all possible. “I’ll set your papers in order sir. I’ll have everything sorted and my things moved to your quarters.” He said waving with a flourish and out the door before he could so much as move a muscle. 

 

“Shite.” Rumple muttered as yet another face popped in the doorway. He really beginning to miss his solitary castle.

 

“Letters for sir Rumanos of Sailenthaine.” the courier stated. Letters of invitation at that.   
One from the king himself, apparently they had the winners of the days activities join for dinner with the royal court. Maybe if he made a fool out of himself in the long jump later this afternoon they’d revoke his invitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think :)
> 
> Comments, Kudos, prompts and critique always welcome!


End file.
